Dream a Little Dream
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: *Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey!* Was it real or did Edward dream it? You be the judge. AH; ExB.


**Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit: www. Fanfiction .net/ ~ spankthemonkey4u**

**Title: Dream a Little Dream**

**Name: CullensTwiMistress**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**A/N: Thank you WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for doing the stuff you do. Also, a huge thanks goes to Twanza for beta-ing this monster. ;o)**

I watch her from my usual spot under her bedroom window. Like most nights, her purple comforter is pulled up tightly under her chin and her hair was splayed on her pillow like a halo around her face.

I've been watching her sleep through her bedroom window for about week now, but unlike those nights, tonight, she's somehow left a small opening in the window. I move closer to it, thinking that I might hear her speak. I usually just watched her soft pouty lips move without hearing her sweet voice through the glass.

When we're at school, I pretend she doesn't exist. It's not that I don't like her; the problem is that I do. A lot. But I couldn't stand it if she rejected me. And somehow, I can't seem to form words with my mouth when I'm around her. I don't know what it is about her, but she renders me speechless.

All of that changed last week when I clumsily knocked her over. I was going to be late for Calculus once again, practically sprinting down the hall and I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because when I turned the corner, I bumped into her.

_Her books flew out of her arms and landed on the ground around us. I apologized profusely and picked them up while she just stood there and watched. I quickly handed them to her, desperately trying not to look like a complete tool. She grabbed them, touching my own hands in the process. The feel of her skin against mine sent chills up and down my body. I looked to her face, trying to find an answer to this odd spark between us. She was looking down at the books in her hands with a strange look of contemplation on her face. When our eyes finally met, she just huffed her sweet breath into my face and scowled at me before she turned and walked away. I felt the urge to run after her but didn't. _

After all, I'm just me. I'm Edward Cullen, a nobody, a science geek; a seventeen year old who has never even kissed a girl. It's not that I'm not attractive. According to my sister Alice, girls think I'm hot but too weird to bother with. How I've always wished that somehow Bella could see past that.

Since the day I bumped into Bella, it's like her essence, her scent, her everything sings to me. I can't stay away. Isabella Swan, Bella, is beautiful. She's always been shy and almost as awkward and clumsy as I am. But unlike me, she has quite a few friends and she's very smart and funny. I often find myself staring at her from across the cafeteria, wishing I could gather up the courage to speak to her.

I hear her sigh in her sleep which brings me out of my reverie. I watch her carefully, desperately. I don't even breathe because I don't want to miss anything she does, even if it's just sleeping. I know, I'm a scary fucker but she intrigues me. She's my north and has a magnetic pull on me. I have no choice but to go to her.

"Hmmm, Edward..." She sighs as my name falls off her lips.

I watch her squirm. I can't move. My feet are planted on the ground and my eyes are glued to her bed. The purple comforter falls as she wiggles her little body under it and I groan. I swallow hard and bite back a moan when her soft breasts are exposed. Apparently Bella sleeps shirtless. _Good to know._ Her nipples look like they are hard enough to cut glass. I want to suck on them.

I'm breathless as I watch her face. Her eyes are closed and she licks her lips. I want to kiss them.

She's still asleep, probably dreaming. Her hands travel up her body and cup her firm breasts. My dick threatens to burst through the seam of my pants. He wants to watch too.

"Hmmm, Edward, sooo goood..." She moans again.

I want to crawl through her window and go to her, but doubt I'm "the" Edward she's dreaming of. You can't blame a guy for hoping, _right_?

"Come to me, Edward..." She whispers.

I watch as her hands disappear under the blanket. My dick twitches and I gasp.

Is she...

Is she touching herself?

"Shit." I curse out loud when her blanket is moved further down, revealing that she's naked and, in fact, touching herself.

"Oh, God, Cullen..." She moans breathlessly.

My ears perk up at the sound of my last name falling from her lips. Now that I know she's dreaming of me. I want to go in. I want to be the one touching her.

I watch as one of her hands squeezes her nipples while the other one is over her pussy, rubbing soft, slow circles over and around her clit. She then slides her middle finger down between her lower lips and I watch it disappear inside her. My dick is weeping to be inside her too.

"Touch me, Edward..." She sighs as she fingers herself into a frenzy.

I swallow the lump in my throat. This is all sorts of wrong but I need to go to her. I open the window a bit wider and crawl through it. My body is moving but my mind is blank. I need this. My dick twitches straining against my pants.

"Cum with me, Edward..." She moans once more.

I move a little closer to the bed. I can smell her arousal wafting through the air. It consumes me and pulls me even closer. I lick my lips at the sight before me. She's lying on her back, on her bed. Her skin glows in the moonlight, she's flawless. I watch as her hands work her body, touching places I want to taste and lick. I take a sharp intake of air and move closer to her side. I can see her eyes move under her eyelids, she's still dreaming. Her skin is flushed all the way to her cheeks. She's fucking beautiful.

My dick is threatening mutiny against me if I don't touch it but I'm already too much of a pervert. It would be worse if she woke up to me spanking the monkey over her, rather than just watching her, _right_?

Probably.

I'm consumed by the sight of her as she guides her fingers inside her pussy and works her clit with her thumb at the same time. She's squirming and moaning. Her breathing is ragged and her blush has darkened. I know she's close to her release. My heart is beating and my breathing is just as strained as hers.

I'm entranced, as she pulls her glistening hand away from her pussy and glides it up over her belly, leaving a wet trail of her own juices over her skin. I've somehow moved and am standing right next to her. I'm so close, I can almost taste her. So taken by the sight of her body that I don't notice when she opens her eyes. However, I do notice when she puts the same finger that had been inside of her just moments ago, over my bottom lip.

My eyes make contact with hers and I gasp.

She smirks and whispers "About time you got in here, Edward. I thought I'd have to finish off by myself."

I poke my tongue out and taste her finger, keeping eye contact with her.

_Heaven. I must be in heaven. I think I died._

She pulls herself up on her knees and I suck her finger further into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, relishing in her taste.

I moan and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

She giggles. "I didn't know how far I'd have to go for you to have the balls to come to me, Edward." Then she pulls her finger out of my mouth with a pop and I sigh, missing her taste.

She puts her hands on my shoulders and pulls my face to hers. I still haven't said anything, I'm a total tool around her. I can barely form a coherent thought or even breathe.

_Speak to her motherfucker._

We look each other in the eye and I lick my lips, tasting her on them. I can't resist, I have to do something, anything.

Attempting the boldest move I've ever managed, I close my eyes, close the gap between us and press my lips to hers.

"Edward, Edward."

I feel her hands caress my face.

"Edward Cullen, wake the fuck up."

I sigh happily and open my eyes to see her standing in front of me. I turn my head to take in my surroundings. The sun is poking out from behind the clouds and I'm sitting under Bella's bedroom window. My back is against the outside wall. _I must've fallen asleep at some point._

I look up to see her face. With the sun shining behind her, she looks like an angel staring down at me.

"Edward, do you like watching me sleep?" She smirks and offers her hand to help me up.

I blush and look down. I don't take her hand. _I want to die._

Speak, fucker, say something. Anything.

"I wasn't..." I sigh and close my eyes. _I'm so screwed._

"You've been doing it for the last week, Edward. You're lucky I like you or I'd be a little creeped out right about now."

I open my eyes then furrow my brow. "You like me?" I'm dumbfounded, and maybe a little confused.

She kneels down in front of me so that we are face to face. I stare at her, unmoving, while she brings her lips close to my ear and whispers "I dream about you every night."


End file.
